Karma, con doble K
by Aridnere
Summary: Aún en los mas bellos y enriquecedores momentos de la paternidad, Ronald Weasley no puede deshacerse de ese maldito nombre. One Shot.


.

Hola a todos los que estén leyendo. ¡Si ya empezaron, no se detengan! x)

Bueno, hay muy poco que decir, este es un pequeño one shot acerca de lo estresante que debe resultar tener un padre como Ronald Weasley.

Si alguno de ustedes sigue mi fic "Y aún así, perfecto", ¡No me apedreen! Lo continuaré muy pronto. De hecho, en un principio esto pretendía ser el capítulo siguiente, pero al terminarlo me pareció que no encajaba tan bien con la temática de los otros capítulos, así que preferí hacerle un espacio a parte.

Eso es todo, es cortito pero ojalá lo disfruten.

**Karma, con doble "K" **

El pequeño pelirrojo cerró la puerta de un brusco golpe y apoyó su espalda contra ella. Sin poder dejar de fruncir el ceño, se frotó los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas de impotencia mancharan su orgullo de hombre. Enojado, pateó uno de los almohadones que se encontraban en el suelo de su habitación y se sentó en su cama. Su papá era un tonto, era injusto, era… era… ¡Era un mal hombre! Habría esperado semejante crueldad de parte de mamá, ella era algo serio, pero de su propio padre…. ¡Era una puñalada por la espalda! Y ahora, gracias a él, estaba encerrado en su cuarto sin poder salir. Suspiró. Odiaba estar castigado más que nada en el mundo. Bueno, en realidad había algo que odiaba aún más, y era el no saber por qué demonios lo habían castigado.

"¡No me discutas!" Aún podía escuchar la molesta voz de su padre retumbando. "¡Vete a tu cuarto y piensa en lo que hiciste!"

¡Si tan sólo supiera que diablos fue lo que hizo!

Trató de tranquilizarse, tal vez si lo pensaba fríamente podría descubrir en dónde estuvo el error. Después de todo, a pesar de sus escasos seis años, ya se distinguía en él parte del carácter de su madre. Cerró los ojos y se concentró todo lo que pudo para volver cinco minutos atrás, cuando encontró al que luego sería su vil castigador sentado en la sala, leyendo el periódico.

"Papá" Recuerda haberle dicho.

El pelirrojo más grande levantó la vista del diario y lo miró. "Dime, hijo"

"Tú juegas quidditch ¿Verdad?" le preguntó el niño, con un poco de vacilación en su voz.

Sólo entonces el hombre pareció estar dispuesto a prestarle toda la atención posible. "Si, Hugo, así es" le respondió, con la cara radiante.

"Y… y tú…¨¿Crees que podrías enseñarme algún día?"

Con una cara llena de felicidad, Ronald Weasley se levantó de su sillón y se agachó para quedar frente a frente con su hijo. "¡Por su puesto, Hugie!" le respondió.

Entonces la cara de Hugo se relajó, esbozó una gran sonrisa y miró emocionado a su padre. "¿De verdad?" le preguntó.

"Claro que sí" volvió a decirle él, mientras le revolvía el pelo con la mano. "Y dime… ¿A qué se debe tu repentino interés por el quidditch?"

"Bueno…" el menor de los Weasleys volvió a vacilar en su respuesta. "Es que hay una persona a la que quiero parecerme cuando crezca... él es un muy buen jugador de quidditch…"

Si Ronald parecía emocionado antes, ahora estaba eufórico. "¿Ah si?" dijo, fingiendo confusión ¿Y de quien se trata?" le preguntó, y mientras esperaba la respuesta, su pecho se iba inflando de orgullo y emoción.

Hugo lo miró detenidamente. "El es…."

"¿Siiiiiiii?" Insistió su padre, con los ojos llenos de ilusión, acercando cada vez más su cabeza a la de él.

"El se llama Viktor Krum" dijo por fin el inocente pequeño.

Fue entonces cuando todo se volvió borroso. Entre la confusión, sólo podía recordar cómo la cara de su padre se iba poniendo pálida, como nunca antes la había visto, para luego adquirir un intenso matiz rojo granate, y cómo su boca se iba contorsionando poco a poco para finalmente emitir un estridente y furioso "¡¡A TU CUARTO!!"

Y fue todo

Volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró nuevamente en su cuarto, con una sentencia ya dictada. Frustrado al no haber podido descubrir el motivo de su condena, decidió que lo más sensato sería no perturbar más a su padre. Un poco más relajado, y con la consciencia limpia, se tendió de espaldas en la cama y extendió los brazos. Lo mejor sería esperar a mamá, ella siempre sabía tratar bien con la insensatez de su marido.

**Fin**

Muchas gracias por leer. Si les gustó, por favor háganmelo saber. Si no les gustó… también pueden decírmelo, aunque les advierto que me van a hacer llorar. xD

Muchos besos y abrazos.

Take care & eat cake


End file.
